A Christmas to Love
by frozen-eclipse
Summary: Christmas is being celebrated in the Netherworld. Flonne decides its her duty to pair Laharl and Etna up. Takes place after good ending. Not Laharl x Etna.
1. 1: Plan of Love

A Christmas to Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea, or a copy of it (it's my brother's), though I do own my idea for Flonne's outfit and this story.

1: A Plan of Love

There were 4 days until Christmas. The Netherworld was actually taking Flonne's suggestion on having a Christmas party seriously. Each time Flonne thought about it, she became extremely giddy with anticipation. Even though this was her idea, at the rate she was getting dressed, she would be late and out of spite Laharl might cancel the party. Flonne was not about to let this happen. She would leave after she finished cleaning this outfit.

Whenever Christmas came into the 3-4 day range, Flonne always changed into her Christmas preparation outfit. Now that she was a fallen angel however, she would have to tweak the outfit a little, or she would wear too much red. Flonne finished digging and smiled. She had found her other set of clothes. She wore a red dress with a cross on it. On top of that she wore her usual white jacket with separated sleeves, however all of her ribbons were green. For her hair she had a green ribbon tied the way she used to wear it and a small braid going through her hair tied with a green ribbon and had a bit of holly attached. She spent a moment admiring herself in the mirror, until she realized that she would be late if she didn't go now. She quickly grabbed a simple, white coat, adorned with prinny decorations and grabbed some white earmuffs and ran quickly.

Flonne made it just in time. The meeting itself was short, however the meeting with the Dark Assembly took up an hour of time, if simply because Laharl was too tired from opponents to the party drone on to even be in the mood to fight. However, the party was passed and that was the way it was meant to be.

In celebration of the future celebration to happen in the castle 4 days from that point, everyone had hot cocoa. Flonne happily chatted with people but noticed that Etna seemed deep in thought, but staring right at Laharl. Flonne walked up to Etna.

"Is anything wrong, Etna-san?" Flonne quietly queried.

Etna blinked several times, blushed, and stammered out, "F-Flonne-chan! N-Nothing is wrong!"

They chatted for a while and then it became time to retire for the night. Flonne went to her room, changed into her nightgown and reassessed what happened that day. She came to one conclusion.

_ "Etna-san must love Laharl-san! As a citizen of Celestia, even if I'm an ex-citizen, it is my job to bring them together! I'll begin on my plans tomorrow!" _And with that, she fell asleep.

A/N: Short huh? That's the case since I will write these daily until Christmas (and possibly after if the story seems well liked.) Please review!


	2. 2: Flonne, Ultimate Matchmaker of Love?

A Christmas to Love

2: Flonne, Ultimate Matchmaker of True Love?

There were 3 days of Christmas left. A huge snowfall had fallen at the Overlord's castle.  
It would be up to Flonne, Etna, and other vassals to shovel. Of course, Etna would figure out a way to make Laharl shovel too.

Flonne sighed. This snow was nearly four feet deep. Originally, it was 7 inches, but Flonne convinced the Ice Mages to use Tera Ice to make sure they had a white Christmas. So what if she made them start early? It was all part of the plan.

Sure enough, Laharl was coming out to shovel. He had mumbled something about it being a king's duty to help out the vassals, but by the way his ears had tinted before he had been outside for ten seconds meant, that Etna must have shown Laharl the picture of him having a tea party with stuffed animals (A/N: what I think is a possibility) again. Even though they were chatting and mainly goofing  
off, the job would soon be complete. To replace the job of salting the walks, a few prinnies were tossed, including a certain green one. Of course they were soon revived. After the job was done, everyone rested and the prinnies got out of sight. So began Flonne's Love Love plan: part 1.

"Laharl-san, Etna-san, have you ever thought of duking it out in the snow?" She noticed their stares of confusion. "You know, a snowball fight?" Etna and Laharl grinned mischievously, and quickly built snow barricades, in fact, they even began to build snowman decoys. As Flonne made snow angels, they duked it out. It was a close battle but it seemed like Etna had the upper hand in this. In fact, Flonne couldn't stop giggling when Etna threw a swarm of snowballs down Laharl's throat. They rested for a while.

"Flonne-chan, why don't you join us?" Etna called out.

"Eh? Etna-san, I'm not too good at battling with anything..." Flonne mumbled.

Etna grinned. "Then be on Laharl's team, if you can aim in a straight line, you won't be any trouble."

"Etna!" I don't want to be on the same team as the Love Freak!" Laharl protested.

Etna coughed out something that sounded much like the word "photo". Laharl gulped and instantly stopped complaining.

Thus, the battle began. Flonne didn't aid Laharl too much, but she was useful enough, in fact she creamed Etna in the face. Laharl and Flonne giggled and high-fived. However, Etna wasn't too happy and maybe this could be considered cheating, but she used a combination of spear moves to cause an avalanche on them. They were buried alive but soon crawled out. Of course in this case, 'soon' means after an hour after Etna got tired of waiting and ditched. They were fine, they had each other to keep warm. They quickly went into the castle and changed into dry clothes. Afterwards Etna greeted them with hot chocolate. They all sipped their hot cocoa, and chatted while Flonne pondered, well maybe pondered is too strong a word.

_ "Etna had to get angry! The prism mage was in place to cast giga wind too. Then I would have been the one to greet them..."_

A/N: So what do you think so far? Would you want me to continue this past Christmas? I would like your opinion._  
_


	3. 3: Love Love Shopping

A Christmas to Love

Part 3: Love Love shopping

There were two days left until Christmas. The snow was piling up some more so that ruined  
the group's plan to go sledding. So Flonne decided to go Christmas shopping.

Flonne finally got to the Sacrifice Street. She bypassed tons of shops. The first one she stopped at was a small pawn shop. A robed monster was running it. Flonne saw an accessory which she really wanted. It was attachable to the ribbon she wore on her dress, and it had to cute little Christmas type bells on it, she **had** to have it!

"Excuse me! How much is this?" Flonne inquired.

"Well there are catches but, since you seem so sweet, I could part with it for only 4,500 HL." The monster said. Flonne happily bought it and put it on. She decided to go buy Jennifer's gift now.

She knew the best gift she would find here was a coupon to the Netherworld's best spa, she bought one for her and Etna too. Then she got Jennifer some book on Netherworld robotics theory, or at least, that was what Flonne hoped it was. It was full of complicated words she couldn't even pronouce. Now it was Gordon's turn.

Flonne found someone who was selling the whole animated set of the show about him and the other defenders. It must have been made shortly after she became a fallen angel. Then she went to buy him this awesome looking gun. She went to go look for Thursday's gift.

It might not have been the best one, but she got Thursday a video game called Makai Kingdom and a game called Phantom Brave, that was compatible with him. As for Kurtis, she got him a guide to surviving being thrown. Next up was Etna.

Etna already had a coupon for a spa, so for the other gift, Flonne got her this awesome whip that looked like something Etna would like. Finally it was time to look for Laharl's gift.

Laharl. Why did her heart begin to flutter when she thought of him? It had never happened before. She bought him the best sword in the store, then had the handle customized to show a very cute prinny and an engraving saying who it was from. Next she got him a mini scooter, though she wasn't sure why. Finally on a whim, she got a love potion.

Flonne finally got home. She looked at the receipts. She added it up and it equaled to over 100,000 HL. She was shocked at that amount, but she didn't feel bad. She wrapped the gifts up and really wondered what to do. She decided to put two plans together tomorrow. She had a bit of trouble falling asleep, for she was thinking of Laharl...


	4. 4:Love, Friendship, skating and sledding

A Christmas to Love

Part 4: Love, friendship, skating and sledding!

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea, La Pucelle, Phantom Brave or anything really... I think I own my own copies of the DNAngel manga 1-8..

A/N: I am so sorry about this late chapter! I got sick on Christmas eve. I'll try to get you the next chapter tonight..

It was Christmas Eve. Flonne hadn't seen Etna and Laharl get closer at all. Flonne didn't like the word much but it described how she felt, pissed off. Since the Netherworld had frozen over and it had stopped snowing (for now), the group was going sledding and skating. Flonne really suited up. She got on her prinny coat. She grabbed her sled collection (that weighed approximately 100 lbs) and her ice skates.

They went to Ice Queen in Jotunheim. A battle that nearly wrecked Laharl and Etna's friendship took place here, but dam- err dang it's a good skating spot. Flonne had read many a romance novel and even if she didn't understand every little bit, she knew danger would bring them closer. She also knew Laharl was certified in rescue and probably would rescue Etna. At the second of thinking that, Flonne's heart ached. She didn't feel sick but...heart broken?

_"No, that can't be it. I must be sick, but I can't miss out on this!"_ So she continued on. While everyone was getting ready to sled, Flonne had payed the prinnies to sabotage a part of the skating area. It would take a while but sledding, fortunately, was first. Flonne just said she wanted to sled later, so she started skating(avoiding the damaged area of course)

They went down the hill for a while. Then Laharl wanted to try something new so he hooked up everyone's (and half of Flonne's) sleds together. They went down the steepest part of the hill and went down fast. Unfortunately, Laharl had chosen to go down the part of the hill facing the rink. The sleds suddenly broke apart, and Laharl's crashed into Flonne, Etna's sled crashed into a snow prinny. The other damage reports included prinny explosions from the sheer force of being thrown from the sleds (a throw probably would have hurt less) and the death of one of Flonne's disc sleds, that she had named Emerald force.

When Flonne came to she noticed she was lying right under Laharl. Well Laharl was looking embarrassed as heck, Flonne quickly scurried away and went towards the rink. She accidentally skated backwards while flailing her arms into the accident site. She felt cold blackness surround her. The last thing she heard was a voice cry out, "Flonne!"

------

"Flonne!" Laharl cried out. He started running towards where he saw Flonne fall in.

"Be careful Laharl!" Etna shouted from the remains of a snow prinny. Laharl started digging about. All of a sudden he guiltily remembered how he had once mentioned being a certified rescuer.

"What lies! Why did I even say that? Was I trying to impress Etna. No it couldn't have been, it doesn't make sense. Shut up! It doesn't matter currently! All that matters is saving Flonne!"

"Etna!" Laharl screamed. "Find the Netherworld Emergency response team!" Etna was on her feet sprinting to where she suspected they would be.

After ten minutes of searching, Laharl finally found Flonne's left hand. Laharl pulled her out and carried her over to the snow. At this point, Laharl didn't know what to do. He noticed Flonne wasn't breathing...

"Flonne... you can't die! You helped me realize love! You can't die!" A tear landed on Flonne. He wasn't sure if it was the right procedure, or the right thing to do, in fact, it could have been considered a kiss by the way he crappily performed it, but Laharl gave Flonne CPR. It may have gotten her to breathe again, but he noticed how terribly cold she was. He knew the logical thing was to give her dry clothes. However, no body had packed a change of clothes. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her hoping it would be enough for now, though he wasn't sure it would be, her lips were rather bluish. Soon, the medical authorities arrived.

------

Flonne awoke. "White... bright... where am I?" She looked around some more and saw Laharl on a chair moping. Flonne was tapped. She instantly turned around to see Etna hug her.

"You're awake Flonne! I'm so glad. Prince, she's awake!" Etna happily yelled.

Laharl got up. "Glad to see you are awake." he mumbled and walked out.

Flonne blinked several times. "It may not look like it he really was worried about you. It was the first time I had seen him cry like a baby in such a long time. He was holding on to me going all 'Etna! Etna! I caused this! I hate myself!'" Etna mimicked Laharl. "We really are glad you are safe. You don't know how worried we were. When we heard it was hypothermia, that's when Prince started bawling. Of course afterwards he threatened to hurt them if they told that he was being a baby." Flonne giggled a bit.

---------

Laharl was getting some juice. Even though he knew she was safe, his heart was still pounding. Why he left, he would be lying to himself to say it was just for some juice. He didn't get any in the three hours he waited. In fact just now did he realize how thirsty he was. He drank up and decide to wash his cheeks, they felt funny after crying so much. Still, why wouldn't his heart stop racing?

After the incident, since Flonne had felt up to it, they decided to go to Earth to find a tree. It took forever, but they finally found a great one. They began to decorate it. After a little protest Flonne finally agreed with Etna's plan, "to celebrate your recovery" she had explained, to make the top of the tree ornament be a fallen angel dressed as an angel, standing on top of a star. It was rather intricate, but it was pretty awesome. They put it on before they finished the rest of the tree, all they had put on so far were the lights. Flonne and Laharl had begun to put bulbs on the tree. They accidentally bumped into each other's hands often, and Flonne saw to it that her hand was quickly moved. She really wished they could work in the dark since she figured the darkness would hide her crimson face. Etna put the icicles on there, in purple, gold, silver, and blue. Thus the job was finished.

They had some more hot cocoa. Flonne was a rather zoned out. The other's wouldn't have admitted it, but they were a little spacey too. The day had really taken a toll on them all. Laharl laughed at a joke Etna made. Flonne felt a little empty. Flonne then did something really out of the box for her but it was according to the plan.

"Wow, you two really are made for each other." Flonne ignored her heart, that felt like Laharl was stabbing it with his sword. She could feel tears, so she knew she had to leave now. "L-look. I have to go now, I don't feel too well..." She started to leave, but Laharl made a grab for her, grabbing the ribbon that held her jacket together. He accidentally pulled off her ribbon and the Christmas bells along with it, fortunately without damaging it. He was about to ask her what she meant by her comment, but he stopped when he saw the tears coming out of her disappointment filled face. He put his hand down, still holding her ribbon and bells...

Flonne put a hand over her mouth while she sprinted, letting the tears flow freely. She really was confused. She went to her room, locked the door and bawled.

_"Why, Why, Why hasn't any of this gone according to plan? I know I'm not the best planner, but still, all I have accomplished is paying my own hospital bill! Someone tell me this heart pain is just an effect of hypothermia!"_ Her thoughts cried out. However in her heart, she knew it wasn't, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was...


	5. 5: The Loving Tragedy

A Christmas to Love

5: The Loving Tragedy

It was Christmas day in the Netherworld. Cheer and glee danced at people's doorsteps, yet the one that it didn't dance at was a depressed fallen angel. She had wrapped her presents while locking herself in her room yesterday and she had snuck them under the tree around midnight. She had cried most of the night, yet the tears wouldn't stop. It wasn't to say she slept, since that was the only thing she could do. Even if getting to sleep that night had involved taking a staff that had a 300 hypnotist on it and whack herself with it.

"I really don't want to get up. I don't have a plan to get them together, but knowing my luck this pain will prevent me from attending their wedding..." Flonne complained and rolled over. She hugged her plush prinny and sobbed a little more into her royal blue pillow. When she heard the sound of footsteps, she quickly tried to muffle her sobs. However, she didn't succeed.

Her door opened. "Flonne-chan, it's Etna. I wanted to check how you were feeling. Were you crying?" Flonne quickly wiped her tears away.

"Of course not Etna-san. I was just slee-" Etna cut her off.

"Bull! Your eyes tell me you were. Why were you crying?" Etna grabbed Flonne's chin.

Flonne sighed. "It's nothing really. Could you do me a favor?" Flonne rummaged around in her shopping bag. She handed Etna two things. "I don't feel that great, could you take this mistletoe, tie my red ribbon around it, and hang it on that hook near the tree?" Etna mumbled something and left. Flonne got up to lock her door. She plopped back on the bed. _"I know I can't go hang it up. It will probably kill me to do so... I can't bear to hang it up..."_

She quietly cried some more. In the back of her head she realized she had to get up sometime today, though that didn't mean she would. In fact, she fell asleep, to be awakened by, Laharl?

"Flonne, wake up." Flonne blinked her eyes open. She gasped at the sight of Laharl. She would have gasped again but she was stopped by Laharl kissing her. The kiss lasted forever. When the kiss unfortunately broke, Flonne despaired. "Flonne, I love you." Flonne blushed.

"I love you too Laharl..."

Flonne woke up. She was super embarrassed, though thanks to her dream, she couldn't lie anymore. She loved Laharl...

-----

She went back to sleep of course, who wouldn't? So what if it was Christmas day? Flonne was tired. Of course, she soon realized they weren't going to let her sleep. Banging noises came from her door. Getting louder each second. It sounded like many weapons were being used on the heavy, lead door. In fact, soon it sounded like high level spells were being used on the door now. Flonne happily knew however, that the door would not come down so easily. Flonne smiled,put in her ear plugs and went to sleep. There was one thing she didn't count on however. At level 2587, its name was Laharl.

"Etna, shut up!" Laharl whispered. "I don't think breaking the sound barrier is going to help anything. Let me handle it!" Laharl pushed everyone out of the way and asked them to go prepare breakfast.

As soon as everyone seemed to be out of site, Laharl began to work. He didn't want to break down the door but Flonne gave him no choice. Interrupting his sleep too, how dare she? Laharl grabbed a cosmic blade, and began to quietly saw off the hinges. _"Why aren't I doing it so noisily? That would teach her a lesson!"_ Yet Laharl continued to work quietly. He soon had two hinges cut off.

He continued and soon the door loudly fell down into Flonne's room, yet she didn't wake. Laharl was a little enraged by this, and the plan he had made up said that if she still wasn't up, to pick up her legs and drag her over to the royal fountain. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't do it. He gave Flonne a little shake, but she continued to snore. Before he could stop himself., he leaned over and kissed her. After about a minute, he finally managed to pull himself away. Fortunately, it seemed that she hadn't woken up yet. So he gently put her into a sitting position, and stroked her hair a slight bit. He ran his fingers through it, wiped her eyes that seemed to have cried while she was sleeping and gently picked her up and placed her on his back. He wasn't sure why he had done that, but it had felt right.

Flonne had felt something warm on her lips, she was convinced it was another dream, and she most certainly would rather take OOC Laharl, over depressing, yet obvious reality. She didn't think Laharl could be this sweet, even in dreams. She definitely didn't want to wake up.

Laharl would have been too embarrassed to be seen piggybacking Flonne throughout the castle, until they reached the tree. It seemed kinda depressing but he had to do it. He set her down against a wall. He began to stroke her face.

"Flonne, wake up." He repeated this several more times, then he noticed she had those really noticeable orange earplugs that stick out. Thus he pulled them out, then he whispered so softly in her ear "Flonne, wake up." Flonne hopped up a bit in shock and started blushing redder than her eyes.

She tried to stand, but she was barely awake and ended up leaning against Laharl. Laharl blushed at this. He put his arm around her waist to support her and they continued much farther.

They were about 3 rooms away from the tree when, "Flonne and Laharl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-" a chorus of vassals broke out singing. Laharl soon began to pick up on what the words meant and dropped his arm from Flonne's waist, while trying to hide his entry for the Netherworld's reddest blush, making her stumble slightly.

"Shut up! She just couldn't walk okay? I wouldn't be this close to her otherwise, it's just pity!" Laharl was yelling at them.

Flonne had her eyes closed, otherwise she would have seen that Laharl was doing a terrible job at hiding his blush, all she could hear was the sound of her heart being dive bombed into. She tried not to let the tears escape, but it was of no avail, the flood gates discreetly opened, and Flonne stumbled a little farther ahead until she fell to her knees. The vassals with the exception of Etna, now left the scene.

Laharl rushed to her side. "F-Flonne! What's wrong?" However Flonne wouldn't answer him. When he moved toward her face to see her river of tears, Laharl froze.

Flonne knew now this was definitely her heart being broken. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. She reminded herself, _"it's all for Etna."_ "...I hate you Laharl-san..." Flonne was about to stagger away when Laharl grabbed her arm. Flonne turned around to face him, his face looked full of more hurt than if you had beaten him to near death in a battle.

"Flonne what did I do? Please tell me! I'm sorry, I really am! Please tell me, since I don't want you to hate me." Flonne couldn't bear to look at him anymore, it would destroy her heart completely, that is if she had a heart left. Her goal was not to start sobbing. Etna left at this point, since she could no longer bear to watch.

"Laharl-san... it's not you... it's me. Please, let's leave this be as acquaintances... I will ruin your reputation. It would be best not to associate with me..." She tried to leave again, but Laharl still held on.

"Flonne, I have one order, king to vassal." Flonne looked up at him. Laharl's eyes were pleading more than a puppy's, yet still remaining somewhat serious. "To let me forget about you, king to vassal," Laharl pointed up. Flonne noticed the mistletoe she asked Etna to hang in the room with the Christmas tree, where they would surely have met. Flonne's eyes were filling with tears, she wanted to, yet she couldn't. She knew what she must do.

Laharl brought her close, hugged her, how Flonne enjoyed this moment! Yet, the happiness was about to end. Laharl kissed her, Flonne wanted to kiss him back, tell him she loved him and never be away from each other.

Flonne slapped him. She saw the pain in his eyes and felt like she had killed herself, yet before she could stop herself, she began to cry yet she managed to break from the embrace and run off.

Since Laharl and his vassals were celebrating their Christmas under the eye's of others, no hurt was displayed. Their relationships remained like they should between a vassal and king. Flonne noticed that even though she recieved her gifts from Etna (a love belt), Gordon (a book on being a Defender of the Earth), Jennifer (purple hair ribbons), Kurtis and Thursday (Kurtis got her a prinny pillow and Thursday got her the matching comforter), any gift from Laharl remained absent. It must have been done out of spite, but she wasn't going to call attention to it. She grabbed her skateboard (that the prinny squad had each chipped in for) and walked off. She thought of a phrase that described this.

In the end, all that remained were silence and emptiness.

What is lost can never be regained.

Flonne quietly picked the skateboard and left, as the stage drew to a close.

No one ever saw her again.

Flonne reminded herself that this was her own fault, and went to go sob in her room. As soon as she put the door back up anyway...


	6. 6: Love of the Goddess

A Christmas to Love

6: Love of the goddess

A/N: I pray I won't lose control and make this angsty. If I do... Sorry if the ending bites, its the first fic I've ended.

She hadn't planned on leaving. She did realize it was better this way however. She decided to leave the castle and hope to one day forget about Laharl. So in the dead of Christmas night, she left, taking only necessities and her gifts... She didn't want to live alone, but who would she have lived with. She then before she reached the portal, decided on where to go. Since the gatekeeper wasn't looking, she used her earring to forge a whole there. Then, she wouldn't be lonely. She whispered a goodbye to whoever might be listening, and left.

--- 3 Years Later, New Year's Eve ---

Etna sighed. "It's New Year's Eve, for crying out loud! Why do I have to go on some stupid investigation?" She thought about Laharl. I suppose I can't expect him to want to go, I mean it is sorta near the anniversary of Flonne's disappearance. He always turned into more of a wreck than usual around this time. She didn't want to but at this rate she would probably need to dethrone him. He was driving the Netherworld into a gutter. I mean she was supposed to go declare war and annihilate the citizens of Prinny Land. Damn that Flonne, she had to go and disappear. "It's all your fault Flonne. It's all your-" A tear escaped Etna. She would have welcomed it if she didn't have a have a job to do.

She finally arrived at her destination. Then she noticed something different about the place than last time she was here, it was a freaking utopia! She realized Laharl had to come. Etna turned back knowing whether he liked it or not, Laharl was coming.

----

Laharl gasped at the sight. He had never seen Prinny Land look like this. It was a peaceful metropolitan area. They looked about the city and went past it. They were looking for a place to give them shelter as the travelers they were rather cleverly disguised as.

Laharl knocked on the door to the cottage, which was weird to find amongst the buildings. "Excuse us! We are travelers looking for a place to rest. Do you have any room?" The door was opened by a rather sweaty, pale blue prinny.

"You may rest here if you promise to keep it down. Our mortal goddess is resting." The prinny opened the door completely.

"Mortal goddess?" Etna asked.

As the prinny led them to their room she said, "She's like a goddess to us, she got Prinny Land this far. We definitely know she is mortal for alas, she is in bed with a sickness. The doctors say it might be possible she is reaching her last days, for she isn't even awake. Of course they said that last year, and she always gets like this each year. It doesn't matter. Our job is to make her comfortable." The prinny blinked. "Oh dear, I have gone and said too much again. Well, make yourselves at home." The prinny left.

"Laharl, you have to stay here. It's a long journey but I must run an errand." She decided saying Flonne's name would not be the best thing. Yesterday she was prinny-mailed a description of someone sounding like Flonne. Yet some were details only her and Laharl would have known about Flonne, so she was pretty sure it wasn't fake. So someone who knew Flonne's whereabouts was waiting in a corner coffee shop in Prinny Land and expected to meet her in twenty minutes. She was glad she brought Laharl, seeing as how he must have been key to her disappearing.

----

Etna finally found the shop. Or, the remains of one, yet there was a message for her. When Etna read it, she realized she was an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Then she cursed her stupidity at leaving Laharl alone in his state of mind. She had to hurry.

----

Laharl realized something very quickly. _"If I kill the goddess of Prinny Land, their morale will drop and they will be easy to conquer."_ So he went to the room he knew must be it, since there were prinnies charging in and out of it. He went in to "pay his respects" and finally, they left her unattended. Laharl noticed the body was completely covered, so she was probably left for dead.

Etna would arrive too late. "Laharl stop!" she cried out when she saw him approaching the side of the bed. Laharl was still raising his sword. "Killing her won't help."

"Shut up Etna! Killing her will do plenty of good." Then before Etna could stop him, his sword came down with a sickening sound. The white linen was soon red after Laharl pulled his sword out.

Etna's eyes filled with tears. "You idiot! Do you realize what you just did? You killed your chance of redeeming yourself!" As much as she didn't want to, she pulled the sheets aside.

Laharl's pupils widened. "Flonne... I-I've killed you..." He went inside of a pocket he never used and pulled out Flonne's pendant. Tied to it were the two ribbons of Flonne's he had ended up possessing. As they began to sob, the pendant began to glow so much it was blinding.

Maybe it was something Seraph Lamington had put in to protect Flonne but soon the sheets were white once again, and Flonne awoke.

Her eyes filled with panic. "I wasn't supposed to see you guys again. Why did you have to come?"

Laharl left the room. Etna cried out. "Not come! Do you know what state of hell the Netherworld was in because of you! Laharl even tried to commit suicide at one point! Don't you realize how much he loves you?"

"Etna-san... you two are meant to be together... you love him don't you?"

"Where did you get that impression?" Etna asked.

"When we celebrated getting the bill passed to have a Christmas party. You were really focused on him and when I went to talk to you, you were blushing." Flonne finished explaining.

" You have it all wrong. I was trying to figure out how to set you two up. I sold you a set of Christmas bells that had a magic spell on them to make you realize love. I put the mistletoe in a place where you two would surely meet. Now go confess your love to him!" Flonne was pushed out of the room. She came face to face with Laharl.

Flonne stammered. "Laharl-san...I am so sorry for all of the trouble I put you through. I really wanted to pair you up with Etna since I thought she loved you. I guess I was denying my own feelings though. I...love you."

Laharl didn't seem to know what to say. "Flonne... I do love you, but it's been three years of pain and sorrow. I don't know if we can go back to what we were just like that. But I will try." Then they kissed.


End file.
